


HIS SON

by teaflowerth6t



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, cutting ties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaflowerth6t/pseuds/teaflowerth6t
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi were in a secret romantic and sexual relationship. Until, Kyoya was forced to cut ties with Haruhi to marry the 16 year old daughter of Masayoshi Son, Hana Yuuto. 3 months after his departure from her life, Haruhi finds out shocking news that could change her life forever.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. WHEN HE LEFT

HARUHI'S POV

Me and Kyoya were happy together. Sure, he was a sadistic flawed man. But, I saw the good and rather intimate parts of him as well. Everytime I looked into his eyes, I saw a person who truly cared about me, for realsies, not just for merits. I swore that we would get married and have kids and move to England. But most importantly, he wouldn't leave me. That was, until he did.

2 weeks before he left me, he was acting weird. He would always ask about how I would react if he went away for a long time. I always react with "I would die. I could never live without you." and he would respond with "Oh um- okay. I just needed that for a...thing i'm doing." Despite being together for over 7 months, I never saw him nervous. But for the first time ever, he actually was. 

2 weeks later, he was staying at my house, it was 2am. We fell asleep after intimacy with each other. I was sleeping soundly, wearing one of his shirts. He slipped a letter on the desk with a couple thousand dollars attached to it. He kissed me on my forehead, waking me up.

"Kyoya? What are you doing?" I asked, my voice dry and weak. 

"I'm sorry. I love you." He said before opening the door in my room and walking out.

"K-Kyoya?! KYOYA?!" I ran after him.

He was about to open the front door to leave until I stopped him.

"Kyoya. Please don't leave me. I promise, i'll be a better girlfriend." I said quietly. My voice was shaky as tears started to fall off my face.

"One day, we'll meet again. I promise." He said before walking to a limo waiting outside my house. A window rolled down revealing a fair skinned girl. She looked about 14-20 years old. She looked young but so mature at the same time. Her hair was long, thick, shiny and black. So black that it almost looked blue. She had shimmering black doe eyes. It made her look like a baby in a sense.

"Ugh took you long enough. Now hurry up and get in here! This commoner neighborhood is making me grow grey hairs by the second." The girl said.

"As you wish your majesty." She reached her hand out as he kissed it softly while smiling at her. " Don't call me majesty, it makes me feel old. My name is Hana." The girl said.

My heart shattered as I watched him kiss another girl's hand. Sure, I saw him do it while hosting many times before but this, it stabbed me in the gut. Tears fell off my eyes as I watched him get into the car.

He watched me from the window as his eyes started to get moist with tears. I mouthed a goodbye from afar and watched his limo drive into the distance. I opened the letter that was on my desk and read the contents of it.

"Haruhi, i'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but, I'm getting married soon. I can no longer stay with you because of your status.   
I just want you to know that, i'll always truly love you and that woman will never win me over.  
But, this is just how it's supposed to be and we both have to accept that we would never permanently stay together.  
I wish I would've warned you about it but, seeing you talk about starting a family in England made me hold back and pretend like everything was fine.  
But reality finally came around as a surprise visit and I had to leave.  
i'm sorry

with the best regards,

-Kyoya." 

I can't believe I was being so naive that I forgot to realize he would eventually leave. I knew that he was the son of a famous Multi-franchise company and would eventually have to get into an arranged marriage but  
It's hard to think of the unthinkable when you're so deeply in love.


	2. AFTERMATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple months have passed since Kyoya left. Haruhi has been experiencing weird symptoms and her father is concerned.

HARUHI'S POV

3 months have passed since he left. Renge found out I was a girl but she hasn't told anyone else yet though. She took Kyoya's spot but while she does do a good job of it, it's just not the same without Kyoya. I can't sleep at night without dreaming of the man who stole my heart and just left abruptly. The host club misses him a lot too but, i'm the one who's truly hurt the most.

for over a month now i've been having morning sickness and weird cravings for ice. Also, I missed my period. It's probably just from stress because, I have been putting a lot of pressure on myself lately. My dad doesn't think so, he thinks im pregnant. I insisted that I wasn't having sex with him but, he saw through my lie and it turned into an argument. I haven't spoken with my dad since. I refuse to believe that i'm pregnant. I don't care if i'm showing signs I just can't be, not right now. This baby will live it's life not knowing it's biological father and I don't want it to have the same life I lived, the absence of my mother. 

time skipppppppp~

When I went home from school, my dad was waiting on the living room couch. He was holding 3 boxes and looking at me. 

"Take it now. No excuses." He said firmly, unlike his usual glee tone. 

There was no point in arguing at this point, so I decided to take them.

I took all 3 of them, It took 17 minutes.

1 of them came out negative, the other two were positive. I was scared. My dad came in the room and I had a blank expression. He looked at the two positive test

I was speechless. We both didn't say anything to each-other. My dad went and hugged me as tears poured out of my eyes.

"It's okay daddy's here." he whispered.

sorry this is short Im having writers block


	3. REACTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Haruhi finding out she's pregnant.
> 
> Also, Haruhi's POV is present through a lot of the story so no need to put her POV in the beginning. Unless I put otherwise.

I didn't go to school today. My body refused to get out of bed.

So many thoughts were racing through my head

"Will I even keep it?"   
"How will Kyoya react?"  
"Will Kyoya even know about it?"  
"What happens to the baby if his family finds out?"  
"What about my education?"  
I felt numb. I wasn't sad, upset, happy, or scared anymore, just confused.  
2 weeks ago, I was a normal teen. Trying to not fail my classes, and doing daily activities. But now, i'm going to be a mom. Just thinking about that makes me...

My thoughts were interrupted by my abdomen tightening up. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could and vomited.

I sighed as I sat on the bathroom floor. "This is gonna be a long 9 months."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoya's POV

My new life with Hana has been fine. It hasn't been the best because, she's a spoiled brat with no manners, but she isn't too crazy. 

However, I miss Haruhi deeply. The first 2 weeks without her, I cried myself to sleep for about 2 weeks, something i've never done ever since my mother left 12 years ago. 

"Hey, can you tell that slow ass maid to hurry up with my tea? I didn't know It took 4 minutes to just made 1/2 a cup!" Hana angrily demanded.

"Honey-"

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel old."

"Hana, this is some of Japan's finest tea. To get the best quality it takes a long time. So you're either going to wait or get shitty tea." I responded trying not to get annoyed. 

We were sitting in my living room, sitting on a 46,000 million yen leather white couch. She was sitting 2 feet away from me obnoxiously chewing some Nicorette gum.   
The reason why she has this gum thing is because she has a major hookah addiction and developed severe asthma. 

"You know I love you, right?" Hana said as she scooted closer to me.

"Yeah." I emotionlessly replied. 

No matter what happens, i'll never tell Hana I love her. Haruhi was my one true love and i'll never forget her. 

"Yuuto senpai, your tea is ready." A maid came in with a tray of tea.

"Finally, took you long enough." She said as she yanked a cup from the tray.

"Senpai, be careful its very ho-"

"AHHHHHHHH YOU BASTARD!" Hana yelled as she drank the hot tea and spit it out.

"My apologies senpai, I tried to warn you bu-"

"Tried? TRIED?! YOU DON'T JUST "TRY" THINGS AROUND HERE YOU CLUMSY BITCH! YOU DO THEM!! YOU'RE FIRED!" Hana yelled.

The maid bowed her head and stormed off crying. "You know Hana, that wasn't exactly her fault." I calmly told her. "When did I ask for your opinion dumbass?" She angrily replied. I sighed as I scooted further from her.

"Thot." I thought to myself.


	4. INADVERTENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out wtf happens ion like spoiling yall ;)

*at the host club*  
A mix of no one's POV with Haruhi's POV  
Reluctantly, I went to school today. I didn't feel like going because I still felt tired and nauseous. 

I looked out at music room 3#'s big window. I sighed as I remembered all the fun things I used to do with Kyoya. Too bad i'll never see him again. My thoughts are quickly silenced by one of my guests talking to me.

"Haruhi-kun?" asked the girl. "Hm?" I replied a bit surprised from her sudden question. "You've been awfully gloomy lately, is there something wrong?" The girl asked.

"No, no really i'm fine you don't have to worry." I lied. "Oh come on we can tell something's been bothering you.." said another girl who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "You've been acting a bit gloomy for the past 3 months." said another random girl who popped out of nowhere as well. 

So many random girls kept popping out and asking variations of the same question. "Where did all of you come from-" Haruhi's questio was quickly interrupted by Tamaki.

"Yes my darling Haruhi we all know something's been troubling your mind. Won't you tell your daddy?" Tamaki said as he joined in on the trend of random girls coming out of nowhere asking the same shit. 

"Everyone please calm down! Everything is fine okay?! I've just--" Before Haruhi knew it she felt sick again.

She dashed to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. Haruhi groaned in frustration. "Why me?" she said to herself. She wiped her mouth only to find Tamaki outside staring at her.

"Haruhi, you know daddy doesn't like it when you lie." Tamaki said.

"Damn it Tamaki you aren't my dad!" Haruhi yelled in annoyance.

"I-...Mommy-" Tamaki yelled but then realized.

"Oh...silly me..." The room went quiet as the truth started to sink in. "The host club hasn't been the same without mommy hasn't it?" Tamaki awkwardly said trying to dim down the silence of the room.

"Yeah..." Haruhi said quietly. The room went silent again. 

No matter how much of a douche he could be, no matter how manipulative and cold he could be, she still loved him. And she had a mini version of him growing inside her. It sunk in deep that the baby would most likely ever get the chance to meet it's biological father. Hell, he may even forget Haruhi in general. Without knowing it, she started so silently cry. She cried for all the times he said he loved her, promised to never leave her, all the times he kissed her, and all the times he pounded her into the mattress. 

"Haruhi?.." Tamaki said as her cries started to get louder.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" The concern growing in his voice.

Without thinking she jumped in his arms and told him almost everything.

About her relationship with Kyoya, and about him leaving her and cutting all contact, leaving out the baby part. 

Tamaki was a bit shocked that the natural rookie and the cool type somehow formed a secret affair. But he accepted what happened and promised never to tell anyone else. Then all of a sudden Haruhi had to vomit again. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth like she did previously.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need a nurse? Or some medicine?" Tamaki asked.

"No, it would hurt the baby-" Haruhi covered her mouth and blushed as she realized what she just blurted out.

"Uh uh- welpifeelsomuchbetternowhahabyetamaki!" Haruhi tried to dash out the door but Tamaki grabbed her arm.

"What did you just say?" Tamaki said. Haruhi, still blushing, gave him no response. 

'Haruhi, are you pregnant?'

DUN DUN DUNNNNN ;) haha cliffhanger! If you have any ideas comment them below i'd love to hear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNN ;) haha cliffhanger! If you have any ideas comment them below i'd love to hear them.


	5. CAN YOU KEEP A SECRET?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki found out Haruhi's big secret

"Haruhi, are you pregnant?" Tamaki asked.

I turned around to look at him tightly gripping my arm. I realized it was no use in lying so I told him.

"Yes, I am. And I didn't want to tell anyone." I finally admitted. "Haruhi I-how could you be so careless?!" Tamaki asked a bit upset. "Look i'm sorry okay? I thought it wouldn't happen to me I mean, i'm only 15 senpai. Plus we used the pullout method-" "You idiot, you know that doesn't work!" Tamaki interrupted. "I just don't get how someone as sensible as you could do something so stupid!" He yelled in anger. He was right, I was stupid. And I feel even stupider that it doesn't have a dad anymore. "I'm sorry for getting mad Haruhi, don't worry i'll do anything. I'll get you anything you nee-" I interrupted him. ''No, i'm fine. I can take care of it myself. At least I think I will.." Haruhi said. "What do you mean?" Tamaki asked. "I don't think im ready to have this baby Tamaki. I'm sure someone else would love to take my place." Haruhi answered. "I've never really liked kids that much anyway." I told him. "Haruhi, I would love to take in your baby..." he told me. "I would raise it like it's my own. I have the money and I could get proper help from my servants if I get stuck on something. But thats if its okay with you.." He asked me. 

"Yeah, of course. I think you need someone else to be your child besides me senpai." I said while smiling.


End file.
